Smythe-Rose 20
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: This my first story i posted in a long time so please, don't judge at the way the story is. Marley Rose meets Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian like Marley, while Marley likes Sebastian. What happened when Sebastian asks Marley out? How will the 2 Glee Clubs react? There will be a sequal soon.


**Chapter: 1**

Marley Rose sitting at Lima Bean with a latte and was doing her homework when someone came up behind her and asked, "Need any help."

Marley jumped turned to see a boy with green eyes, with a slanky body and says, "Yeah, Thanks."

The boy sits in a chair next to Marley then helped her with her homework. When they were done Marley closed her book and says, " Hey thanks for the help. I'm Marley, Marley Rose."

She sticks her hand out he shakes it and says, "Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe, it's nice to meet you and a pleasure to help. So you go to McKinley High School?"

She nodded and replies, "Yeah i just moved from Colorado, a few weeks ago."

Sebastian says, "Oh well in that case if you want i can show you around Lima, Ohio."

She smiles and replies, "I Would like that very much, Thank You."

Sebastian replies, "Your Welcome, now are you in The New Directions Glee Club at the High School."

Marley nodded and replies, "Yes, i am. I Heard about you from them, you are the captain of The Warblers, but i like to give people second chances."

Sebastian smiled and replies, "Well Thank You. Would you like to explore the city now?"

Marley replies, "I would like that Sebastian." They get up she grabs her stuff then walks out of the coffee shop.

Marley and Sebastian spent nearly the rest of the day seeing the city, talking, and laughing. Sebastian really likes her, the way she smiles. She knows he is Gay but that didn't stop her from getting to know Sebastian more.

It was around 6 when Sebastian asked, "It's getting late you want to go to breadstix get some dinner?"

Marley was stunned he is Gay and he is asking her out she smiles and says, "Are you asking me out?"

Sebastian laughed and says, "Guess i am."

Marley nods and says, "That would be great."

They made it to breadstix and got a booth next to the window. Marley ordered some pasta when Sebastian ordered a salad. Marley says, "You know, i don't care what The New Directions say, you are not who they say you are."

Sebastian tilted his head a little and replies, "Oh Ya? What did they say?"

Marley shrugged and replies, "Oh Nothing just that you are, Arrogant, Selfish, Only care about yourself, and a few other things."

Sebastian replies, "Well i can be those when i wanted to, i was just like that towards them only to mess with them, but around you i am a totally different person."

Marley nodded and replies, "Yes, you are."

They continued the rest of the night talking and eating, while getting to know each other. When it was time to go Sebastian said, "If you want i can drive you home, my limo is out front."

Marley smiles and replies, " Well Okay, only because i am afraid to walk at night on my own."

They walked out of the restaurant Sebastian puts his Dalton blazer over her shoulders then they both got inside the Limo. Inside the car they sat side by side across from his parents Sebastian replies, "Marley meet my Parents Richard and Samantha Smythe, Mom, Dad meet Marley Rose she's new here in Lima."

Richard smiles and replies, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rose." She shakes his hand and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Smythe."

Samantha takes Marley's hand and says, "It's very good to meet you Marley. Glad that Sebastian has you, so how did you guys meet."

Marley tucks a hair behind her ear and replies, "We met at Lima Bean, he helped me with my homework."

They finally made it to Marley's house they pulled over in front of her house and Marley says, "Thank you Sebastian for dinner, and it's really nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Smythe."

She got out but before she closed the door Sebastian gives her piece of paper and says, "Here's my number, wherever you wanna talk." Marley nodded took the paper then made her way to her house.

 **Chapter: 2**

All weekend Marley has been spending time with Sebastian, it was a Sunday Sebastian was going to introduce Marley to the group. She was told to meet at breadstix. So she got on her bike and rose there.

When she got there, she got off her bike walked in and seen a table with a group wearing the Blazer, one of them turned around it turned out to be Sebastian and says, "Hey Marley, i want you to meet The Warblers, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Hunter, Trent, and Wes."

They shook her hands and Marley says, "It's finally nice to meet you." Sebastian moved over so Marley can have a seat with him. They all spent an hour talking and getting to know each other.

They spent all day laughing and eating at breadstix, it was getting late and everyone had school so Sebastian says, "I think it's time to take Marley home, i will see you guys tomorrow."

They got up and went their separate ways, Sebastian was driving Marley back when she says, "Those guys are cool, i am glad i met them."

Sebastian replies, "Just be careful around Hunter, he is unstable."

Marley nodded and says, "Okay watch out for Hunter, Got it!"

They made it to Marley's house she says, "Thanks for the weekend, i really gotten to know you, and seen for myself that you are not who everyone says you are."

Sebastian chuckled and replies, "That doesn't mean i will go easy on you when Regionals comes up, oh and keep this between me, you, and the guys. I don't you telling The New Directions."

Marley laughed and replies, "Don't worry i never intended on telling them, they would freak out if they find out that a (Sweet and Innocent) girl like me is hanging out with the (Bad boy of Dalton) like you. Well i got to go in, but thanks again."

Sebastian replies, "You're Welcome."

Marley was about to open the door when Sebastian puts his hand on her arm she looks back, and he gently pressed his lips against hers, she was shocked for a minute but kissed him back, she felt something that she had never felt before. When they broke apart Marley says, "Wow, that was some kiss."

Sebastian smiled and replied, "Goodnight Marls."

Marley says, "Goodnight Seb."

She got out and entered her house, Sebastian waited till her door was closed, then backed out of her driveway and made his way to Dalton, he smiled and kept on driving.

 **Chapter: 3**

Marley was walking through the halls of McKinley High School with a smile on her face. She had an awesome weekend, Saturday she spent the day at Sebastian's house meeting his sister Stacey and hanging out with the siblings.

She walked into the choir room to see everybody there, she took her seat. Jake noticed the smile and replies, "What are you smiling about."

Marley replies, "Nothing that you need to know." The day went on with them practicing for Sectionals that are coming up in a few weeks, because they were going up against The Warblers.

After school Marley walked out of the classroom and went to her locker to put her books away when she got a text she opens her phone and reads the message;

 **To: Marley**

 **From: Sebastian**

" **Hey, want to hang out with me and the guys at scandal?"**

Marley texts back saying:

 **To: Sebastian**

 **From: Marley**

" **What is a scandal."**

She closes her locker, then makes her way out the door when she receives another text, she opens the message:

 **To: Marley**

 **From: Sebastian**

" **It's a Gay bar, but i will only have eyes for you."**

Marley thinks about then texts back:

 **To: Sebastian**

 **From: Marley**

" **Okay. What time?"**

She bumps into someone she looks to see it was Kitty and says, "What do you want Kitty."

Kitty smiles and replies, "Nothing, just itching who the boy is you have been texting."

Marley closes her phone and says, "H…..How did you know?"

Kitty rolls her eyes and replies, "Please, the way you smile when you get a text, and you will never stop texting, i know these things. So who is the lucky guy."

Marley replies, "Nobody you need to know."

She walks past Kitty and made her way outside walking towards her bike. She recived a text on her phone, she opens it looks around her to see nobody is watching and reads the text:

 **To: Marley**

 **From: Sebastian**

" **How about around 6, have you home by 10."**

Marley smiles and thinks ' _Maybe i should go. Mom is gone and won't be back till tomorrow.'_ She nods sends a text back saying:

 **To: Sebastian**

 **From: Marley**

" **Okay it's a date."**

She smiles closes her phone gets on her bike and rides home to change into something nice, Marley Rose is going to a gay Bar with Sebastian Smythe.

It's already 5 and Marley was looking at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a black strapless dress, that goes to mid thigh with leggings underneath, with black knee high boots with 3 inch heels. And a leather jacket she had her hair curled and all to one side with red lipstick and some eyeliner. She nods at herself in approval.

6 o'clock came and there was a knock on her door, she looks at the clock gets off the couch fix herself up then went and opened the door to see The Warblers dressed up in dress shirts and khakis, Sebastian looks at her eyes wide and says, "Wow, you look amazing."

Marley replies, "Really? It's not to much."

The guys nodded and Sebastian says, "Nope just perfect." He sticks his arm out she takes it and makes her way out the door and into the the car with Sebastian. Then they were off to Scandal.

Sebastian got something out of his pocket hands it to Marley and replies, "Here you will be needing this."

She looks to see an ID with her picture but with a false name and age, she takes it and says, "A Fake ID?"

Sebastian nodded and replies, "Yep, keep that with you encase we come here again, trust me you will like it."

Marley smiled and replies, "This is going to be the best night ever."

When they made it to Scandal's everyone got out, Marley looked around to see the parking lot was packed she takes Sebastian's hand and makes their way to the entrance. Once they got in Sebastian led her to a table the guys got in first leaving Marley and Sebastian at the end, she looks around to see guys and girls dancing, she looks to see a waitress coming towards them and asked, "What can i get you guys."

Everyone put in their order then Marley says, "I will have a martini." The waitress nods then walks away.

While they wait Sebastian gets up hold a hand out to Marley and says, "Want to go out on the Dance floor."

Marley smiles grabbed his hand then made her way to the Dance floor. They were all over the place Marley was smiling like a kid on Christmas. Sebastian really enjoyed dancing with Marley.

For about 3 hours most of the night, they danced, played arcade and talk to each other. Each one of the Warblers all danced with her, She was rocking those hips and was going all over the place. A Stranger came up to her asking her to dance she said No then started walking away when he grabbed her arm, Sebastian came over and punched the man and says, "Hands off of her."

He walks over to Marley who was being guarded by his friends and says, "Marley are you okay?"

Marley nods and replies, "Yeah i'm okay, just lucky my man was there."

Sebastian kisses her and says, "I will always be there for you, Marley."

For the rest of the night everyone had fun, most of the guys got a little drunk even Marley. When it was time to leave, they all walked back to their cars and Marley says, "That was the best night in forever."

Marley collapse against Sebastian, he smiles picks her up bridal style and sets her in the back seat. He got into the driver seat and made his way back to her house. When they arrived Sebastian carried Marley into the house and into her room he laid her down, and covered her up. He kiss her head and walks out leaving a note, a few aspirin and water along with some bloody Mary in the fridge.

He made his way out of the house, back into his car and drove to Dalton where he will be meeting the rest of the guys, he had a good night with Marley. It was good to see her carefree side. He was impressed when she handled 7 martini's. But 10 was her limit.

 **Chapter: 4**

Marley woke up with a splitting headache, she tried to remember what happened, when it all came to her, she went to Scandal's with Sebastian and The Warblers. She smile it was the best night of her life, she even remembers Karaoke, she looked to her night stand to see a glass of water, 2 aspirins, and a note.

She got up her head pounding in protest she takes the note and reads it:

 _ **Hey Marls,**_

 _ **last night was amazing,**_

 _ **i don't know if you remember most**_

 _ **of it because you were pretty drunk,**_

 _ **just so you know you handled 7 martini's. I**_

 _ **have to say i was impressed.**_

 _ **Take these 2 aspirins and drink some water**_

 _ **Along with something in the fridge to help the**_

 _ **Hangover. Because i don't know how your teacher**_

 _ **Will handle you when you come in with a hangover.**_

 _ **I Love you Marley,**_

 _ **From: Sebastian**_

She smiled took the aspirins and drink some water. She then looked at the time it was 10:00 am. Her eyes widen she was late for her last 2 periods of classes, she gets off the bed and looks at she was wearing, it was her dress from last night she groaned and collapse on the bed. She gets off the bed get out of her dress and into her school clothes, she looks to see she still had her hair to one side with smudge lipstick, she cleaned off the lipstick. After she was done with that, she ran to the kitchen opens the fridge to see a container with a note saying : ** _It will help the hangover._**

She takes it and drinks 5 cups of it, then she hides it in her room grabs her backpack got her sunglasses and got on her bike riding as fast as she can. When she made it to the school she was on time to attend Glee Club, she smelled her breath to see it was a death hazard she takes some peppermint gum and chews it.

She noticed that her head was pounding a little so she took 2 more aspirins then made her way inside the school, she took off her glasses, letting her eyes get used to the light and into the choir room. She made her way to her seat and sat down. Some of the Glee kids noticed something different about her.

Ryder says, "Hey Marley are you okay."

Marley winced and mutters 'To Loud' she then says, "Yeah i'm fine."

Throughout the entire day Marley managed to stay sober, when Glee Club was over she made her way to the bathroom. Went over to the sink and looked at herself she looked like hell. She turned the water on and splashed water on her face. She shuts it off dries off her face looks up to see all the girls from Glee Club standing behind her.

Marley turns around and says, "Okay, Okay. I just got a little drunk last night."

Satana replies, "We noticed, the question is who did you go with."

Marley replies, "I went with nobody, i was trying something new and i managed to get myself home." She lied to protect Sebastian, because if they knew it was his idea they will go after him with torches and pitchforks.

Thankfully the girls brought the story and Kitty says, "Well how did it feel to get wild, and drunk."

Marley replies, "Felt good, i managed to handle 7 martini's but 10 was my limit, does anyone have anything stronger than an aspirin."

The girls laughed then left the bathroom, leaving Marley to her thoughts. Her smile vanished turned back around to see herself in the mirror one last time. She got out her hair brush and brushed her hair.

When she was done her phone went off , she winced at how loud it was she answered and replies, "Hello."

" _Hey how is the hangover."_ It was Sebastian.

Marley winced again and replies, "Geez not to loud, it sucks. How was the other guys."

 _Sebastian replies, "They had a lot more to drink then you did, but you were out like a light, i had to carry you to your room. If that's what you were wondering this morning."_

Marley groaned and replies, "When i see you i am going to kill you."

 _Sebastian laughed and replies, "Aww you know you love me."_

Marley replies, "Okay i will not kill you this time. I got to go schools is about over soon."

 _Sebastian replies, "Okay but, do you want to hang out."_

Marley chuckles and replies, "I Wish but i am going home to sleep, and get rid of this bitch of a hangover."

 _Sebastian laughs and replies, "Okay Marls. Besides we didn't go to school today most of the guys were still to drunk, Love you Marley."_

Marley replies, "Love you too." She hanged up and made her way out of the bathroom. To try to continue the rest of the day. When school was finally over she winced at how loud the bell was, she got up made her way outside got on her bike and drove home. When she got home she went straight to her room and slept all day.

 **Chapter: 5**

The weekend was coming up fast, and sectionals was on Saturday. So they had practiced long and hard, when Saturday came along Marley was on the bus when she got a text she opened her phone and read the text:

 **To: Marley**

 **From: Sebastian**

" **Good Luck Babe, but we are going to win."**

Marley chuckled and replies:

 **To: Sebastian**

 **From: Marley**

" **Oh HAHA very funny, let the best club win."**

She closes her phone when Kitty sat down next to her and says, "Was that your boyfriend."

Marley replies, "Yes, it was. Why do you want to know."

Kitty replies, "Well everyone is waiting for you to say who your boyfriend is."

Marley replies, "No. You guys are not going to know his name." Kitty dropped the subject got up and went back to her seat.

When they made it to the auditorium they entered and got into their seats. Marley got claiming to use the bathroom. When she made sure her Glee club wasn't looking she made her way back stage, when she got there she seen Sebastian and his group she walked up, he turned around and says, "Marley."

Marley replies, "Hey Seb i just want to come in person to say Good Luck, but your going to need it when we beat you."

Sebastian smiles puts an arm around her and says, " In your dreams, Marley, i told you whenever we are at sectionals don't expect me to go east, just because you are my girlfriend."

Marley kissed him and says, "Oh well i will be secretly rooting for you, anyways i better get back before my group gets suspicious and comes looking for me."

She walks away from the group to go back to hers. When she returned Will asked, "Marley, everything okay."

Marley nodded and replies, "Everything is just great."

He nodded then turned back to the stage, it was starting. The curtain raised up and The Warblers started singing, "Live While We're Young".

 _Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

 _Come on and let me sneak you out_

 _And have a celebration, a celebration_

 _The music up, the windows down_

 _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)_

 _Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

 _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

 _Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_

 _Don't overthink, just let it go_

 _And if we get together, yeah get together_

 _Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)_

 _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

 _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

 _And girl, you and I_

 _We're about to make some memories tonight_

 _I wanna live while we're young_

 _We wanna live while we're young_

 _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_

 _(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

 _Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

When it was over everyone clapped or screaming as The Warblers made their way off the stage. The New Directions got up and made their way to backstage while The Warblers took their seats in the front row.

When the New Directions were called up The Warblers clapped and screamed with the other audiences. The curtain lifts up to see The New Direction in black dressed with gold belts, and for men black shirt pants with Gold tie. They started singing. "Loser Like Me."

 _Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Huh)_

 _But hey, everyone you wanna be_

 _Probably started off like me_

 _You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)_

 _But hey, give it just a little time_

 _I bet you're gonna change your mind_

 _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

 _It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

 _Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

 _And I'll just look away, that's right_

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear_

 _Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down_

 _Baby, I don't care_

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me_

 _A loser like me_

 _Push me up against the locker_

 _And hey, all I do is shake it off_

 _I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

 _I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

 _Cause, hey, I could be a superstar_

 _I'll see you when you wash my car_

 _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

 _It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

 _Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

 _And I'll just look away, that's right_

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear_

 _Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down_

 _Baby, I don't care_

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me_

 _A loser like me_

 _Hey you over there_

 _Keep the L up up in the air_

 _Hey you over there_

 _Keep the L up cause I don't care_

 _You can throw your sticks_

 _And you can throw your stones_

 _Like a rocket, just watch me go_

 _Yeah L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are_

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (Yeah)_

 _So everyone can hear_

 _Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down_

 _Baby, I don't care_

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me_

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (Yeah)_

 _So everyone can hear_

 _Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down_

 _Baby, I don't care_

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

 _You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me_

 _A loser like me_

 _A loser like me_

 _A loser like me_

 _A loser like me_

The Audience clapped and cheered, so did The Warblers, they got up and sneaked off and hid in one of the practice rooms backstage. The New Directions all walked off the stage and back to their seats and watch as the next group sings their song.

Marley claiming to use the bathroom, got up and made her way backstage where she met the Warblers, when she entered they cheered and all hugged her, Sebastian picked her up spin her around kissed her and says, "You did amazing, Marls."

He puts her down and she replies, "And you my man, did excellent."

It was time to announced the winner so Marley walked on stage with the New Directions. While Sebastian walked up with his Warbler group. The winner was The New Directions. They cheered and walked off the stage, the Warblers were in 2nd. Marley went to where they were going, which was to the other side of the building, she came up to Sebastian and replies, "Hey, Seb, even know you guys didn't win, you guys won in my book."

Sebastian kissed her and says, "Oh Well, at least we did our best, want to hitch a ride with us?"

Marley replies, "Sure let's get moving." She gets on their bus and is on their way to go out to eat. She sends a text to the group saying that her mom came and got her. When they got to the restaurant it was an expensive place, they got a booth and they all sat down with Sebastian and Marley in the middle. After a well deserved meal they were on the road back home.


End file.
